Troubles Past
by BlueMoonSurfer
Summary: It's been generations since the League went their separate ways, and now, their descendants have no idea of their ancestors' abilities. Sure, they all have their secrets, but not everything always goes right...


**GGGGGGGGGG'day guys, and as you can tell by the category, I've decided to try something new. The League sounded like my sort of thing, but some of the pop culture references may be wrong because of my location. **

**I thought it would be nice to try a modern-day version, but not with cameos like Harry Potter, Avengers, etc. So hopefully this goes as planned, and it would be AMAZING to get some feedback! So please, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the League, neither the comics nor movie**

Chapter 1

**Normal POV**

"Hi, guys, c'mon in" Jake Rekingham said to his friends, opening the door. His two mates, Samuel and Ian walked in and plopped down their stuff on the threshold. Ian didn't bring much, just a half-stuffed duffel bag, but Samuel had packed like he was staying the night. He had brought a camping backpack stuffed to the brim with books and office supplies.

"Mate, you DO know that this is just a hang day on our last day of summer, right?" Ian said, backing away from his friend's bag in disgust, like it was stock filled with taipans. Jake tried his best to hide his smile. He knew that Ian just couldn't face the fact that school was starting soon, and with a braniac friend like Samuel, it was practically impossible to ignore the impending doom of education.

"So?" Samuel replied without looking up. He wiped off his bare feet on the welcome mat. "Doesn't mean I can't read while you two are talking about video games and the tortures of high school."

Ian punched him in the shoulder. Samuel laughed and just walked past him and into the house. Jake just sighed and closed the door behind them. Those two had a weird type of friendship. Both of them had come into contact with each other through Jake.

Samuel and Jake's families had known each other for a long time, so there were a lot of awkward playdates set up by parents. The two boys had become real friends, though, once they started school together and everyone already knew each other except them.

Ian was an orphan who came to Australia through a traveling old lady. The elderly lady who lived in the neighborhood had taken a trip to the United States in her retirement, and decided to adopt a son. Ian had been the bashful new kid at school, and Jake, being the shy boy, saw an opportunity and took him under his wing.

"So far, all that I've done this summer is hang with you guys," Jake sighed. " I didn't really DO anything exciting. Shoot me if I'm bonzo, but maybe school is a good opportunity."

The two other boys stared at him for a moment.

Ian ran his hand through his sun-bleached hair and said, "Well yeah, my summer wasn't exactly eventful either, but I'm not fond of school in general. Too much exercising the brain muscle for me."

"Heaven forbid you exercise your 'brain muscle'. Your sheer willpower may kill us all," Samuel said in a monotone, rolling his eyes. Ian scowled at him and stuck out his tongue.

"See, you're acting like a child," Samuel stuck a thumb out at Ian. "The LEAST you can do is learn some manners, let alone _math._ I'm actually looking forward to school. Not necessarily the learning part, but just the socializing and the activity in it. Besides, aren't you looking forward to seeing the new kids?"

"New kids?" Ian and Jake asked. Samuel looked smug.

"Yeah, didn't you hear? There are like three new families that moved here over the summer, and people from all three are going to our school."

"… And you know this how?" Jake asked impatiently, crossing his bare arms across his chest. Jake may have been a bit shy, but his impatientness always got the better of him. In fact, he often was late to things and not particularly well groomed, because he always wanted to get things over with and didn't bother with looking his best. With that said, his brown hair was tousled and his clothes were never crisp and pressed.

"Spit it out, man!" Ian threw his hands up and slouched further on the couch. "We don't have all day." Ian was equally, if not more, impatient as Jake, which led to him often making irrational decisions. However, unlike his friend, he cared much about appearance. Being in a different country had made him more self-conscious than most other people, who had lived there their entire lives.

Samuel smiled. It wasn't very often he got the chance to hold information over his mates; usually it was the other way around.

"My mom knew one of the families that moved here. The Parkers. Apparently, my father and Mrs. Parker had worked together, before he and my mom were married. Of course, he wasn't the one who told me…"

There was an awkward silence. Samuel's family was a sore subject, especially his father. His dad had been a big rocket scientist, but a couple years after Samuel's little sister Rachel was born, he just took off. This left Mrs. Jensen, Samuel's mother, extremely overprotective of her children. So when Samuel's older brother disappeared a couple years later, she snapped and had to be sent to a mental ward. Samuel and his sister were left with their blind great-aunt, so he became really overprotective and sensitive about his any mention of his family.

Jake interrupted the silence. "Have you met the kids? What are they like?"

"Well, they're twins. The older one, David, he seems like the right sort of guy. He can be a bit clueless sometimes, but I think he's got a pretty sound way of thinking. You should see his artwork, it's bloody amazing!"

Jake and Ian looked at each other. For Samuel to say that a piece of art was amazing was, well, amazing. Samuel took the arts really seriously, and had really high standards in mind for an 'amazing' piece of work.

"What about the younger one?" Jake asked. He was about to burst with his impatientness, so Samuel stumbled over his words in order to not be choked to death on the spot.

"W-well, the younger one… er, well, just as artistic as David, or so I've heard. I didn't get much information on that one; the mannerisms were just… all over the place. Seems to fit that it's the younger one, though. You'd have to meet her to believe it."

"They sound interesting…" Ian yawned, and then stopped mid-yawn and his eyes widened. "Wait, did you say _her_? As in, a girl?"

"U-uh, that's right, Katy. She's really… spirited. And she's got a soft spot."

Jake noticed Ian became more interested. _Ugh,_ he thought, _I knew it. This bonzo is girl-crazy. I should've known… Hope the poor bloke doesn't get burned._

**Alrighty then, I think that's it for the first chapter. You like it? I thought it would be good to give vague backgrounds on the characters before I introduce more. I WILL give more hints about their ancestry in the next chapter.**

**That's it! Please read and review, and feedback would be good too. :P**


End file.
